Speed of Pain
by Danyael
Summary: Chapter 5 up!!! Aragorn loves Legolas but why is the young prince rejecting him and all his friends? Has it to do with what happened in his past? PLEASE R/R! *makes huge puppy dog eyes*
1. Chapter 1

Title: Speed Of Pain   
Parts: 1/?  
Author: Jei  
Rating: R  
Warnings: Story contains Drama, Angst, Slash, Rape, Self Multilation dunno what else _  
Pairings: Legolas/ Aragorn  
Disclaimer: To make it short Tolkien owns it all.  
Summary: Aragorn loves Legolas but why is the young prince rejecting him and all his friends? Has it to do with what happened in his past?   
Notes: Sorry for grammar, spelling or any other errors. English is not my mother language so please bare with me.   
If you don't like this fic then please don't send me flame mails or anything, as they are most likely to rot in hell. Constructive Feedback is always appreciated! Oh yeah this is an AU! Legolas is older then 3500 years and well basically I'm just using the persons and places....  
  
A/N: It's from Legolas' POV will change into 3rd person from time to time   
Which will be marked with ~.  
A/N 2: This fic was published a couple month ago but fanfiction decided to take it down and ban me for quite a time. I do not know why they did as I saw fics with more torture, blood and things then this one. I changed it around a bit and corrected any mistakes and well if they decide to delete this once more I will officially quit ff.net!  
  
Now onto the fic and please review!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a nice and sunny day in the middle of August. Nothing seemed to tell of the great evils that were soon to come to this peaceful place called Rivendale. A secret council would be hold here today, where many beings from all parts of Middle-Earth would meet. Soon they would come, hoping to find a way to destroy the evil for forever. Until then, the world was a quiet and peaceful place.  
  
Frodo, the ring bearer and his 3 Hobbit friends were already there, waiting for the others to arrive. They heard that there would be dwarfs and even Elves from Mirkwood. Needles to say that they were really excited to see them. Soon after they settled on one of the marble balconies a strong build man with gold brown hair arrived on a hazel coloured horse. "This my friends is Boromir, Son of the steward of Gondor" Gandalf said joining the 4 hobbits.  
  
Boromir jumped down his horse and walked straight to the great hall to meet Elrond. Even a blind hobbit could tell that he was a really proud man and not more then 10 minutes later Frodo heard a grumpy voice loudly talking to another one.   
  
Trough the gate came a red haired dwarf, swearing about the hard walk. Pippin made big eyes for he had never actually seen a dwarf and this one did not actually look like what he had expected. He wasn't much taller then the Hobbits themselves but well fed. Sam wondered what a Hobbit must eat to get such a big belly.   
  
His thoughts where interrupted when the last one of the guests arrived. It was a thin, blonde elf with beautiful jade eyes. His golden hair was framing his being like halo. Never had he seen such a perfect elf. "Who's that?" Merry asked Gandalf while trying to get a closer look at the elf.  
"This is Legolas, Son of Thranduil and Prince of Mirkwood, oh and don't break your neck while you are up there..." Gandalf laughed at Merry, for he was half over the reeling of the balcony. Frodo looked deep in thought as he watched the fair elf dismount his horse. "A prince..." he whispered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas POV  
  
I jumped down onto the ground, looking around. Rivendales beauty always gave me a little bit of my inner piece back. I petted Silvertails nose then made my way to the great hall, admiring the gold and silver everywhere. So beautiful...how I wish that I could be so untainted as the white marble showing itself everywhere...  
When I walked trough the golden gates, Elrond got up and greeted me. "Nice to see you again Legolas. How are you?" he asked smiling.  
  
"Fine" I lied. I quickly seated myself on a chair next to two golden haired elves.   
I then looked at all the guests that attended. I spotted Gandalf the Grey to my right and Aragorn right on the opposite of the ring. My heart sank when I saw him. He still was a beautiful man with bright grey eyes that were showing love and happiness. Things I have longed for so long but never really gotten.  
  
I sigh before looking onto the ground. 'Legolas...' I told myself, 'don't be stupid and begin to think that maybe your life will change. You will die in the end, without a moment of pure happiness.' I tried to block the little voice out of my head but to no succes as it was chanting it's song without stopping. It was like a whirlwind inside of my head. All those times I tried so hard to not listen but someday I just gave up...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Soon the council was over and The Fellowship Of The Ring was born. Not once noticed someone Legolas' inner suffering. They all were busy with their own problems. Only once would the ring flame up when Legolas joined the Fellowship. Why? That no one knows.  
Only time can tell.  
  
"Now get some rest before you begin with your Quest" Elrond said hushing them to their rooms.  
Aragorn did not want to waste time, but even if he hated to admit it; the long journey to Rivendale had him pretty worn out and a full nights sleep would do him good.  
Just before sleep overwhelmed him, his thoughts travelled to his long time friend Legolas. Did he just imagine it or had his beloved elf a haunted look in his eyes.  
  
He had seen it before but not that bad. Remembering the shadow in his friends eyes, the half asleep man made a promise to find out what was haunting his friend and to help him. Soon after he finally fell into a strange dream...  
Legolas was there, crying. Aragorn tried to comfort him with soothing words but to no use. Then suddenly there were Orcs taking his friend away from him.   
  
He screamed for his love to come back but got no answer. Tears were flowing down his cheeks as he mourned over the loss of his love. Never once thinking that it was wrong to call Legolas his love.   
  
3 doors away Legolas sat on a gold tainted armchair deep in thought. His eyes were dim like a flame that was soon to go out. He was deathly pale and tears threatened to spill down his face but they did not come. There were no tears left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They think I'm coming with them because I want to save Middle-Earth. They think I do it all for them. Nooo...  
It is just that I see my beloved Estel again before I...die...  
I shrieked out of my thoughts. I had finally thought what I had long tried to hide from myself.   
I am dying. Dying because I cannot take this anymore. I am nothing more then a hollow body. Avoid of all feeling.   
  
My right hand itches trying to get as near to my elven dagger as possible. I try my hardest to not let this craving overwhelm me but to no use. It is like my body works on it's on will. Before I can really think about what I am going to do; I take out one of my silver elven daggers and look at it. Am I really not feeling at all?  
  
I bring down the sharp blade to my left arm and press it down. It does not hurt so I move it down to my wrist. Finally it begins to hurt as blood pours out of the deep wound. I smile. A smile of unbearable despair. I stare at the red liquid as it starts to flow down my arm marvelling at my own creation. Slowly I get up to bandage it, so no one would notice. It would be such a shame.  
  
Finally I lay down onto the soft and comforting bed knowing that this would be my last adventure and maybe the end of it all...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning Legolas awoke as Aragorn softly called his name. He turned around and looked at his beloved friend. "Good morning. We need to go soon," Aragorn said looking concerned.  
Legolas sensed that Aragorn was not quite finished and besides he could not hear anyone else moving in the castle. "What is it you want to say" The elf sleepily returned.  
"I do not know how to put it into the right words but I am very concerned about you, Legolas."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas POV:  
  
I sigh. Why can't they leave me alone? I can handle this. I'm strong enough. I'm good enough. "What do you mean? Everything is fine!" I reassure him, hoping that he would believe me and not ask any further Questions but he being Aragorn does not know when to stop.  
  
"Legolas, you can tell me everything. I can help you, all you have to do is just tell me what makes you so..." I see his troubles finding the right words."...sad" he eventually ads.  
He then tries to touch my cheek but I can't help but shrink away from his touch. "What is wrong?" He asks for the second time.  
  
I cannot stand it anymore. Anger is rising inside of me trying to tear me apart. "Everything is fine..." I say calmly. "But..." "I AM OKAY SO JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" I scream at him instantly regretting it, as I see his hurt expression. He turns around and leaves without another word.   
  
Why do I always screw things up? He wanted to help me but I pushed him away. A sharp pain wrecks trough my heart causing me to wince.   
"I am sorry love. So so sorry" I whisper looking at the now closed door. It is true I am dying and even you cannot help me now.   
  
Suddenly I got the perfect idea. If everybody hates me then nobody will mourn over me when I finally break apart. I smile to myself. Yes that will be the first thing I do right in my life.  
  
~~~~~  
  
TBC....  
  
By Jei  
  
*****************************************************************  
Well there is more to come and please review ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2

This chappie is for those who reviewed! Thanks so much for the Reviews! I really appreciate it!!! It's also for the following people who were so kind to put me on their favourite authors list:   
Dizzy Dreamaway   
UntouchableKoRnkid  
wolfsherz  
Liliana Greenleaf   
Nilulmaiel  
Red Demon  
And Leggy44  
You guys ROCK!  
  
In this chapter you will get a short glimpse at what happened to Legolas in his past! But beware the short glimpse will soon turn into a bigger nastier thing. For right now you have to go with this part ^_^  
  
PS: Reviews encourage me so much so please give me some and I will give you uhm Legolas shaped Gingerbread and the next chapter in a blink of an eye!!! Hehe  
  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
  
Legolas POV:  
  
I tried to go back to sleep but with no success, so I decided to go for a walk. I silently wandered down the dark hallway when I heard soft snoring out of the hobbits room. Sam was fast asleep, so where Frodo and Merry, while Pippin mumbled something about mushrooms in his sleep.  
  
I smirked, Hobbits were indeed strange creatures. I kept on walking till I came to the white marble door that let to the big gardens that surrounded Elrond's castle. The high willow trees and mighty bushes were shielding it from the world outside, giving it quiet peace. When I stepped outside the moon showered me in it's silver light, like he was embracing me. Soothing me.  
  
A white marble bench that was not far away; seemed to invite me to sit down for a while; which I gladly did. Looking up to the moon I felt a silver tear slipping down my cheek but I didn't care. Right now I only cared for the moon. Clouds were surrounding it trying to swallow it whole. Stars where blinking everywhere and some birds flew high above but still not high enough to touch on of the glittery sparkles.  
  
Shadows were playing trough the scenery, caused by little critters and the leaves that where carried away by the wind.  
It wasn't a cold night but still I shivered. I closed my eyes to think, only to open them again, when pictures of Aragorn made their way trough my mind. I had hurt him tonight. I really had hurt him and it kills me.  
  
Still I have to go on with my plan. It's for the better...  
  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
  
As Legolas sat there, a dark figure hidden by tall oak trees was watching the oblivious elf. A sigh could be heard and the figure was instantly worried that the blonde beauty could have heard him but Legolas was so deep in thought he wouldn't have noticed it when one of those trees would have fallen down right in front of his feet.   
  
The silver moon that was hidden by the dark clouds finally came back bathing everything in his silver glow. The figure stepped back but he was slow enough to get a quick glimpse at his pain-streaked face. It was Aragorn who was watching. He himself felt stupid for spying on his friend but since Legolas wouldn't tell him he might as well watch him to get a clue of what was going on.  
  
Right now his eyes showed pity, as he saw the tear slip down his beloved ones face. He wasn't mad at his friend for cursing at him because they had had some really rude fights when they were alone but they would always be at peace a minute later or a hour when Legolas had thrown a fit. 'You think I'm quiet! You think I'm always calm! WELL I'M NOT', his friend once had said and it was true. Legolas could be worse then Gimli when he was irritated or upset.   
  
Right now he wished nothing more then for his friend to come back, telling him that he is sorry like all the other times. But Aragorn had the feeling that this time Legolas wouldn't come and he dreaded that thought. Not because they were going to start the journey in a couple of hours but if his friend was strong enough for it.  
  
Sunrise was fast approaching so Strider quickly left his hiding place to go back to his room and make some more preparations. Legolas however sat there until the sun could be seen as it was rising over the mountains.  
  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
  
Legolas POV:  
  
The endless train of my thoughts was interrupted when the sun finally laid its golden hands upon my pale face. 'Have I be sitting here for such a long time?' I quickly got up and ran back to the castle. "Good morning Master Legolas" a guard greeted me with a smile. I nodded and kept on walking without looking back. The four Hobbits were already sitting on one of the tables eagerly eating their breakfast. I smirked again when I saw the extra large portion of mushrooms on Pippins plate.   
  
I then seated myself on the far corner of the hall. Not because I wanted to avoid anyone, it was just a habit. A servant quickly brought rich food to me, smiling like the guard I met before. I thanked him and began to eat. I did not care what food it was as long as its taste was not spicy or sour. I hated those flavours. Every since I had to eat them for 500 years. I made a face as pain filled memories full of sorrow and agony wept trough my mind. Again my heart was aching like it was going to be ripped out of my chest.   
  
When the pain finally subsided I heard someone approaching the table. "Good morning Legolas, can I sit down with you?" Aragorn asked. I gave up my plan for once and pushed it into the back of my head. If he would not ask me any more questions, I would not have to make any use of it. No wait. He would still mourn over me then. Damn what am I going to do now? It's always easy to say that you are able to hurt your best friend when he is NOT sitting right in front of you but when he is; it's truly not in the slightest way easy.  
  
The servant came again to bring Aragorn his food who thanked him in return. "Looks great," he said while looking over the food hungrily. "Yeah it tastes also really good," I returned while taking a bite of my scrambled eggs.   
'He is acting like yesterday never happened. Maybe he gave up. Yeah maybe...'  
  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
  
Aragorn closely watched Legolas as he ate. He was unbearably hungry so he nearly threw everything into his mouth at the same time. Legolas gave a small laugh, which Aragorn nearly over heard. He could feel the blood shoot into his head and the warmth there. What an embarrassing moment for him!  
"Hey I am hungry and the food is great so why are you laughing??? You should taste the spicy chicken it really is the best of it all" as soon as Aragorn said the word spicy Legolas turned white. "What's wrong?" Now his friend wasn't laughing and not even the slightest grin formed around his perfect mouth.  
  
"Nothing I...I gotta go up to my room and prepare for the journey" he lied getting up and leaving a dazzled Aragorn behind. He already had all his preparations done but he could not stand this food. It wasn't even in his reach but still the words made him crumble.  
  
  
  
  
  
****** Flashback ******  
  
  
3000 years ago a young Legolas cowardly sat in a dark corner waiting silently for his food. He knew that he would get it, even if he was nothing more then a slave. He also knew that he was his master's favourite slave, which made him proud, and scream at the same time. Soon a growling Orc came to him and gave him a stone plate with some food on it and a cup filled with a strange looking liquid.  
  
The food tasted too spicy for his likes and made him thirsty but the liquid was as sour as a hundred citrons. He made no face as he was used to these flavours. I guess after 379 years everyone would get used to it.  
He no longer wished to be free as his mind was erased from every memory he had before he was captured. Truth to be told he didn't even knew anymore what words such as freedom and peace ment.  
  
When he had finished the Orc came back and took the plate and the cup away. "Our master wants to see you and he is not happy with you..." the Orc snickered.  
Legolas mouth went dry no he couldn't have known, that the fair elf had takes a quick glance at the sun yesterday. No he just couldn't. He resisted to go as he knew the punishments that were soon to come...but the growling Orc lifted him up and brought him to his master...  
  
  
  
  
Legolas POV:  
  
I cried out in anguish. I had so long tried to forget it and to begin a new live but I have to say that I never really succeeded at both. Those memories were still haunting me, making it unbearable to go on. Somehow, I have a small victory in forgetting who my master was and where I was back then. 'Sounds funny but sometimes your mind is so fucked up that you finally forget it. ' I tell myself but then another thought occurred me. Maybe he wanted me to forget and maybe he is still out there. I quickly push those thoughts away. No that couldn't be. NEVER!!!!  
  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
  
TBC.....  
  
by Jei  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Sorry for the shortness but I just like this chapter ending and I bet that you have no clue what has also happened to Legolas. So if you really really really wanna know you have to wait for Chapter 3!! hehe to make the wait short give me feedback *smirks* I'm evil lol nah not really :) 


	3. Chapter 3

Speed Of Pain Chapter 3  
  
And Again thanx for the lovely reviews!! I decided to throw a little humour in it so you won't get bored! Ahh but don't think there won't be any leggy torture anymore *evil smirk* I PROMISE that there WILL be plenty of it :)  
  
Oh and please mind that from now on I will add Aragorns POV to the Party so don't be confused ^_^  
  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
The morning sun burned hot and frenzied like it was it's very last day. The warmth had become unbearable outside which was unusual even for the midst of summer.  
The air was dry making it hard to breath and the trees seemed to scream for a heavy rainfall.  
No one would go outside now except for the 9 fellows. Gimli was again swearing not about the hard walk but about the glistering sun.   
  
The hobbits hat taken of their jackets and Aragorn was really thinking about it, too. The only one who seemed to be not bothered at all was Legolas. Boromir shrugged it off as another oddity of the elves. "Hey Gandalf can't you just let it rain?" Pippin asked the sweating Wizard.  
"No" was the answer he got in return.  
  
"Why not" Pippin whined. "Because I said so," Gandalf panted while Pippin was getting frustrated. It was REALLY hot and they had a wizard with them. A powerful wizard to be exact, so why can't he just make it rain?  
About 5 minutes later Pippin tried again hoping to succeed. "Gandalf?" he said betting his eyelashes, using his famous puppy dog eyes before adding, "Can you make it rain???"   
"Be quiet or I will show you what hot really means!" The wizard boomed in an angry voice. Pippin quickly put as much space between him and the wizard as he could.  
  
The others where laughing at his reaction and even Gandalf smirked for he had not intended to hurt his merry little friend, at all. "Little one, it is not in my power to change the nature. It acts on it's own likes and when it wants to rain then it will rain…" he said in a friendly tone. Pippin however was scared for a life time and decided it was better not to come near Gandalf for a while.  
  
After hours of walking trough open fields, the sun right above them, they finally came to a tall and wide forest. When they entered, they immediately felt better as it was much colder and more humid.  
The thick, fresh leaves were shielding the sun out and only here and there would a sun ray find it's way trough the green mess.  
  
The sun was finally nearing its highest point so they decided to take a break, as it would do them no good to get feverish just because of the sun. No, such trivial things mustn't hinder them. They had greater things to face then the always orb above their heads.  
  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Aragorn's POV:  
  
I was really happy for not seeing the sun again for a couple of hours. This was definitely not normal.   
I could not remember a summer this hot but again great evil is coming our way and this could be on of its faces.  
  
We decided to settle down near a small river. Everyone filled up their water bottles again before searching for a nice place to linger for a while. I for myself set down on a cold stone next to the river. Mist wobbled over the crystal blue water giving it an eyrie glow.  
  
I turned around noticing that Legolas was watching me. Even from a great distance I could see fear in his eyes. At first I thought I was getting a fever because Legolas never showed fear but when I looked closer I saw it clearly written in his eyes.  
It hurt so much when he looked away and stepped deeper into the woods.   
  
No this time he would not run away from me even if he's going to get a huge fit. I will find out what is wrong with him.  
  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Legolas POV:  
  
He saw me stare at him. He saw me!!! Damn what was I thinking! Now he thinks I run away from him…well I actually do it. Oh god I'm so confused.  
"Legolas?" I let out a small shriek, quickly turned around and stumbled over my own feet.  
Always the graceful one I had managed to stumble over my own feet! Sitting on the ground I began to laugh and this time it wasn't a faked one.  
  
I think I never laughed that much in my life and I had to laugh even more when I saw Aragorn's face. He was speechless. Maybe he even thinks I'm crazy now!!!  
"Uh sorry I didn't meant to startle you" Aragorn finally said. I couldn't help but laugh more.  
"MWAHAHAHAHAHA OWWWWW my tummy hurts HAHAHAHAHA HELP" tears were by now welling in my eyes as Aragorn finally begun to laugh with me.  
  
"I think I never actually saw an elf fall flat on his face," he laughed. "Hey hahaha that is not hahaha funny" still laughing he helped me up and I dusted myself off.  
"So why did come you here in the first place" I still smirked and I bet my face was flushed like a tomato. "I…" again he didn't know what to say but I for myself did exactly know what he wanted to say and my smirk vanished.  
  
"Oh Aragorn leave it alone! Everything is all right okay?" I said turning around.  
"Please Legolas, do not lie to me" well that caught me off guard. He somehow knew that it was not the truth but I can't tell him. The shame would be too unbearable.  
"I – I can't tell you" I whispered. "Why not" he stepped closer to me and took my face in his cool and strong hands.  
  
I wondered why I hadn't drawn away from his touch like last time but right now I felt save.  
"Please Legolas. Tell me"  
  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Aragorn's POV  
  
I looked at his beautiful face. He was perfect. No he wasn't perfect he was more then that but I highly doubt that there is a word to describe it. Hmmm maybe "Luscious Perfection…"  
"What?" he asked me startled. No I had not just said that out loud.   
"What did you just say?" he asked again tears shimmering in his wonderful jade eyes.  
"I was thinking about a word to describe your beauty" it was now or never to tell him my feelings.  
"Legolas" I begun but was cut short by his voice. "Don't!" he said before turning around and running away.   
  
I sighed. What have I done wrong this time???  
  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
While Aragorn stood there gazing into the direction the blonde elf had vanished, Legolas was sitting on the fresh grass near the river. "No no no no he.can.not.like.me!" he said aloud while rocking back and forth. "No he has to hate me. Hate me. Hate me. Hate me. Hate me." He said over and over again as if Aragorn would change his mind when he would say it long enough.  
  
Back at the camp the others were eating and talking loudly about their trip when Aragorn finally settled down next to them, more worried then ever, he decided to talk to Gandalf who was sitting apart from the others under a large oak tree.  
"May I ask you something, Gandalf?" he asked when he approached the powerful wizard.  
  
"Sure" was the wizard's reply.   
"I am worried about Legolas. He is acting so strange I might even say he's…"  
"No don't say it. He is still his old self but I have noticed it, too. The sadness and grief in him grows…"  
"If you know why then please, Gandalf tell me!"  
"I do not know if I can tell you. I swore to him that I would tell no one about his past when I found out."  
  
"Please Gandalf I want to help him even if I have to give my life for it!"  
Aragorn's voice turned into that from a desperate man without him even noticing.  
The old wizard sighed.  
"I can see your love for him even if you try to hide it but I swore it."  
"Please at least give me a hint"  
  
"I may regret that but I too want to help him." Gandalf took out his pipe and lightened it then he begun, "About 3500 years ago, Legolas was captured by Orcs when the war against Sauron begun.  
He has been held as a slave for over 500 years which has broken his spirit…"  
  
"Why is he then with us! It's not the place for him to be! He should live in peace!"  
"No you do not understand. He wants nothing more then revenge and only that can give him a little bit of his inner peace back. Only when his old master is dead will he be able to go on with his live but when he fails then he will finally break apart..." Gandalf closed his eyes. He had said far too much.  
  
Aragorn sat there for a while shocked by what he had just heard. When he finally found his voice again he said, " Sauron was his master wasn't he." Gandalf nodded.  
"But Legolas does not know this. He has forgotten but still he knows where he has to look for him. It is like an instinct."  
  
Aragorn's eyes went wide. His mind had just realised that if they would not be able to kill Sauron, Legolas would die. His beloved elf would fade away into nothing leaving him behind as a broken man.  
"We should get going soon king of Gondor. We walk against the time." Aragorn quickly got up and nearly ran back to the others to tell them to pack their things.  
"Why the hurry" Boromir asked but only got a death glare in return. He just shrugged it off and when Legolas came back they continued their trip trough the wood.  
Gandalf was in the lead with Boromir while the others followed them. The sun above them was still shining hotly. Watching his love every step of the way, Aragorn was ready to protect him with his life…  
  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
By Jei  
  
  
  
  
I hope you liked this part as well ^_^  
Now you know what happened but still there are some pieces of the puzzle missing.  
Will Aragorn find out the whole truth and will they be able to go to Mordor in time before Legolas brakes apart and will Aragorn ever have a chance tell Legolas his feelings??? 


	4. Chapter 4

Speed of Pain Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Here you got Chapter 4 I hope you like it ^_^  
And to all those who have posted feedback to my story: Thank you *huggles everyone*  
Now onto Chapter 4! Have fun ^_^ and please don't forget to give me feedback they are my fuel and encourage me beyond believe!  
  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
To Legolas the journey was nothing but a blurry mess. Sometimes he would just trip over a stone or twig but Aragorn was always there to catch him. He was thankful but still he did not want to show it. When sweat was collecting in his temples he could not deny that he was sick, anymore.  
  
'Elves do not normally sweat and they also do not trip over something every 5 minutes' the no slightly annoyed elf scowled himself.  
The sun did not help him much as it seemed to shower him with its hottest ray's of sunlight.  
He took his water bottle for the hundreds time and greedily swallowed the clear cold liquid, sighing as it was flowing into his dry mouth and down his sore throat.  
  
Then suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks, his ears hearing even the smallest rustle miles away. He may be sick but he could still hear the 50 Orcs that where coming their way. Aragorn stopped too and looked at his friend with concerned grey eyes. Legolas lay the now empty bottle softly onto the ground as if not to inform the Orcs that they were there.  
  
"Orcs are near" he finally said looking in every direction as if he was not sure about something. Frodo spun around at his words, fear shown brightly in his eyes. Still he drew his sword like the brave hobbit he was.  
Legolas quickly got his bow ready while the others where quietly stepping back into the tree shadows. Legolas and Aragorn suddenly stood there alone in the small clearing. The others had hidden to attack the rotten creatures in their wake, as they would not know that there were more then the 2 men.  
  
Back on back they stood and after a couple of moments Aragorn could hear them, too. Growling they came right their way. "30" he said but Legolas disagreed. "50…at least."  
Aragorn swallowed. The last time he had fought so much Orcs he was more then glad to have half of his army behind his back.  
  
The growling grew louder and louder until it was the only sound that could be heard. The bird's flied out of the woods and even the smallest creatures were running away from this evil.  
  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Legolas POV  
  
The sickness vanished when I saw the first Orc jumping from behind a nearby tree. Sickness quickly transformed into pure hate. I was slightly astonished as the intensity of my feelings. I had shot the first 5 Orcs before I even knew what I was doing. They were coming nearer so I drew my 2 silvery elven daggers and slaughtered the next 5 ones.  
  
I felt a slight pain on my left shoulder but gave a damn about it. Aragorn was still by my side hauling his sword trough the Orc mess, slaining on after another. The others where attacking the second league from behind. When I got a glance over the whole field my jaw dropped.  
There were more then 50. Way more! I think 100 would be a better number.  
That would be 50 Orcs for Aragorn and me and 50 for the others to deal with. I doubted that we would still live after this fight but I would not give up, never.   
  
Yeah I WILL not give up! A new kind of hope blossomed in my heart as I killed one Orc after another.  
I ducked an arrow whizzing trough the air, failing me by about 3 inches. I looked around to find that bastard. I spotted him when he was just drawing his bow again. I followed his gaze. NO!   
The arrow was pointing right into Aragorn's direction.   
  
The second the arrow was released I jumped right in front of my only one and pushed him away. Again the arrow did not hit me but I could feel the soft wind that had whizzed around it when it flew by. There weren't much Orcs left but the few that were left, tried their dearest to kill my love.  
  
Why don't they want to kill Frodo, he has the ring. Or Gandalf who is one of the most powerful wizards or why don't they just kill me???  
Everyone knows that Orcs hate nothing more then elves but these ones seemed to have an order to follow.  
  
5 Orcs came up behind him with their swords high above their heads. Again I drew my elven daggers but still I could not hinder them all.  
Boromir came to our rescue. Slicing one Orc into two with his sword. The last few ones were easy to defeat as we outnumbered them by far.  
  
When finally every single Orc found its death we both settled onto the ground trying to catch our breaths. "Thank you" Aragorn said while his fingers stroked my right cheek. They were warm but still a shiver ran down my spine. This was close; it was pure coincidence that Boromir was right there when he was needed the most.  
  
"I would never hesitate to help you," I said. "I know. Legolas please do not be mad at me anymore. I will not ask you any more Questions that you would not want to answer. I'm just concerned because I like you really much and I would do everything to make you feel better"  
  
I couldn't help but blush a deep scarlet at his words. Thankfully the others had begun to walk ahead as not to disturb us.  
"I …hold me?" I felt stupid for even saying that but right now I just wanted to be in his arms. If I wouldn't have pushed him away and if Boromir would have not been there, he would not be here anymore and that was worse then any bad memory I held inside my heart.  
  
Strong and comforting arms were wrapped around me without hesitation, drawing me nearer into Aragorn's warm body. I just let loose and sighed in contentment. I do not know how he had managed to capture my heart but I don't really care as long as he is near me. "Luscious Perfection" Aragorn said for the second time this day. I looked up startled and directly into his glittering eyes.   
  
"Do you really mean the words you are enchanting me with???" I asked him praying to the Valar that he would say yes.   
"Yes even if I dare to say that even those words cannot describe your beauty."  
Again I blushed. I somehow think that today is the official 'Make Legolas Blush day'.  
His stormy grey eyes were bewitching, drawing me nearer to him, to his soul. In this very moment I wanted nothing more then to drown in them.   
  
He slowly bowed down to kiss me. Normally I would have been running away screaming at such a point but not this time. No this time I wouldn't run away. I closed my eyes as our lips softly touched each other.  
  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Aragorn's POV  
  
I never thought a kiss could mean so much. In this moment it was everything.   
Everything I had ever wanted was now becoming reality.  
His lips were soft like rose petals and warm like a summer breeze.   
He sighed and I let my tongue slip into his mouth.   
  
Our kiss was not that one of a hot and passionate nature. No it was more. The first kiss we both would never forget, hoping that many would follow. Someday he will tell me and I will listen but no more will I push him.   
When the kiss finally subsided he looked deeply into my eyes and I realised that they were not sad or frightened but full of love and I even might say happiness.  
  
I smiled at him. "Come on Estel we need to get going or we will never catch up," he said also smiling. We stood up and dusted the leaves off of our clothes. I held my hand out to him and together we walked back to the others never once letting the gentle affection loosen.  
  
It might seem girlish but if he would not have anything against it, I would have carried him all the way to Mordor. A sunken feeling forced itself upon my chest. We still had to face the evil and Legolas had to face his worst fear.  
  
I pray to all gods that he will not get hurt and that we will be still alive when Sauron is finally defeated because without him; I would not be able to go on.   
  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
An unknown burden laid its shadow over Aragorn. The fear of loosing his precious golden angel became a silent follower throughout the journey. They had not left the wood by now and it seemed to them that it was stretching till the end of the world.  
  
Still they had no intend to rest. The light that glittered trough the mess of green leaves slowly subsided until only the silvery glow of the stars lightened up the scene. Time seemed to go by quicker then normal. When they came to a clearance surrounded by willow trees, they finally settled down, as they realised that they would not reach the wood's end today.  
  
Sam and Pippin were preparing a rich meal to keep everyone strong enough for the journey. Boromir and Gimli were practising while Gandalf sat down under one of the trees to think.  
Merry was engaged in a discussion with Frodo and Aragorn and Legolas would just sit there and smile at each other.   
  
It seemed that their love had overpowered the shadows of those dark days. Even quiet laughter could be heard as Pippin told one funny story after another. Everything seemed quiet and peaceful this night but little did they know that they were watched.  
  
In the dark tower of Mordor the purest evil sat watching them trough a shining globe.  
He knew they were coming for him. He would await them and then he would finally take over Middle-Earth.   
  
The Palantir showed the image of Legolas as he was sitting there smiling.   
"So you have decided to come back to me my little pet" Sauron said to himself. Yes this was indeed a very good time for him not only was he going to rule Middle-Earth, his favourite pet would also come back to him. And even if the wizard and his followers were strong enough to beat him he had always his little pet for a surprise attack.  
  
Laughter filled the room. It seemed just not right that the most evil person was able to laugh and all creatures in Mordor cringed at the sound.  
  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
TBC…  
  
Please let me now what you think ^_^ REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! *makes her cutest puppy dog eyes* 


	5. Chapter 5

Speed Of Pain Chapter 5  
  
  
Thanks a bunch for all the reviews *dances around* I feel so happy now that I have decided to go a little tender on Legolas and give him some happy times but everything comes to an end even the happy times which reminds me I still gotta type Part 6 up *evil grin* Ya know lotsa reviews make me type faster :)  
  
  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Speaking of reviews here I got some replies for some reviews (okay that sounded a bit strange even for me o.0) I'm weird…  
  
Tyger: Thank god you switched over to english cuz I don't know a single word in french. Oh wait I know one! VIVA!  
-at least I hope that it is a french word o.0  
  
Earendil – Baby: Hehe I always took over the school comp during class *dreams of old times* anyway here you got more ^_^  
  
Red Demon: "pointy-eared-bow-twanger"??? *falls to the floor laughing like a retard* Now that's a quote I never heard before and will definitely never forget it again *rolls around the floor some more*  
  
mystical elf: There will be ALOT of flashbacks but all in time… *evil smirk*  
  
justagirl: Thanks for pointing the Rinvendell thingy out to me I wasn't even aware that I used the german spelling. Lol ya know I am from germany and you won't believe what they did to those names over here! For instance Bill the Pony is named Lutz over here *laughs* and for the Silvertails thingy…the horse is called Silvertails because I picture it with many braids that are glowing silver. Uhm I should better write more details. Thanks again :)  
  
Leeloo: great that you are getting better with that big bad language! I still remember the first fic I wrote in english! I showed it to a friend and she was like o.0 *blank stare* but now everything is just fine…well except for some grammar errors here and there *sighs*  
  
MoroTheWolfGod: *hands you the fifth Chapter* Have fun ^_^  
  
Ihni: I actually made someone cry? Awwwwww *hugs you* Hey what music where you listening to when you read it cuz you better don't listen to it again when you read the next couple of Chapters! *hint hint*  
  
  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Legolas' POV  
  
I wasn't able to force that smile off of my face. When I thought I could, one look at Aragorn made me smile even wider and I really thought that if I would not stop smiling, my lips would visit my ears somehow.  
  
"What is the matter you are so happy?" Gimli asked me with his grumpy voice.   
"I'm just happy…" I answered and I bet I had a dreamy look on my face.  
The dwarf must have seen it too because he loudly laughed and then shook his head.  
  
"Hey why are you laughing, dwarf," I said imitating his tone. Gimli and me always were in a fight but they were not those of a bad nature, no they were just there to lighten up the mood of the others and to tell the truth; I really was now in the full 'make Gimli angry' mood.  
  
"I am laughing at your childishness. Weren't 2931 years enough for you to grow up?" he returned drawing the first snickers from the Hobbits mouths. "Well at least I do not look my age unlike someone else…" I remarked throwing a quick but meaningful glance in his direction. Okay I guess that was a bit too cruel but the dwarf wanted it. Even Boromir and Aragorn were now quietly laughing, encouraging me further.  
  
"Watch your mouth pretty boy!" he got up and stood right in front of me. I for myself got up too and looked down. "What are you going to do if I do NOT shut my mouth" I spoke really slowly as if he would not get the point if I would say it faster. "I'm going to throw you into the fire of Mount Doom together with the Ring!" he angrily grumbled while I grinned because I instinctively knew that he had lost the battle.  
  
"You would not," I eventually stated. Gimli face flushed causing me to smile even wider. Oh how I cherished those moments. "I will!" he said as his eyes tore into mine. "Okay stop the bickering!" Aragorn stepped in but I could not just stop right there.  
  
"You will never, because such a weak and tiny dwarf like you will never be able to lift me up!" Before I knew what was going on, Gimli draped me over his shoulder and was heading for the river we camped nearby. I gave out a yelp of surprise as he dragged me away while the others looked bewildered. They did not know if this was just a joke, or if Gimli really intended to carry me all the way to Mordor to throw me into the hell fire.  
  
"Let me go" I struggled but to no use. Damn did that dwarf have strength and besides that I was too busy to laugh, then to really help myself. "Hey this is not funny elf! I am trying to scare you" Gimli chuckled. "Gimli lemme go" I spat out between laughter.  
"Nay! Not before I get my revenge!" he said quickening his pace. "And that would be?" My Question was quickly answered when he tried to throw me into the river.  
  
He yelped when I held onto him for dear life. It was hilarious, as everything seemed to be in slow motion. Gimli swayed before he finally lost his balance and we both fell into the river.   
Cold water surrounded me and I quickly reached for the surface. I instantly felt better when the warm night air laid its breath upon me.  
  
The time Gimli surfaced, the others had already gathered on the place we stood moments before.   
Gimli glared daggers at me when I splashed him with the cold liquid. Seeing that this was indeed just a joke, everyone sighed in relief before beginning to laugh. Pippin laughed so hard he accidentally tripped over a rock and fell into the river right next to me. My hand darted under the surface and I quickly drew him back up.  
  
"That is cold" he whined, setting the others off even more. "Lets get out," Gimli said while I nodded in agreement.  
  
  
  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Aragorn's POV  
  
Within moments, 3 soaked figures stood before me. I could not help it but they really looked hilarious, except for Legolas who never looked any cuter as the wet tangles of his hair clung to his shining face.  
"What did I told you about laughing and standing near rivers?" Merry scolded Pippin who only shrugged in return and hurriedly ran back to the camp, to warm himself by the fire they had set up earlier.   
"Hey Mister Wet come back! I am not finished with you!" Merry ran after Pippin cursing.  
  
We looked at each other for a few moments before bursting out into laughter once more. "Come on lets get back love before you get a cold" I took Legolas' hand and nearly dragged him back to the camp. "Elves do not get sick!" he stated in an angry tone that seemed to say: 'don't play the mother hen'. "Okay you can now switch the 'make everyone angry' mode out," I snickered.   
  
He blushed and smiled again. "Sorry that was just so much fun and I was wondering what you would do to me if I would dare to make you angry" he teased. "Well I think I would not throw you into that river" I answered smirking.  
"What then" he asked, placing his long slender arm around my waist. "Let's see" I winked at him as we reached the fire.  
He sat down next to me and I draped my cloak over his wet form. "Thank you" he said leaning his head onto my shoulder. This was a moment full of peace and happiness. A moment I would always cherish, as it would be rare in this journey.  
  
Frodo was looking at me smiling, while he silently inched closer to Sam. Merry for once was quiet as Pippin glared daggers at him, for telling him that his silly acting would get him into trouble. "You know…" Merry began again as if he had read my mind.  
  
Pippin only rolled his eyes and laid back. "Hey Pippin! Do not fall asleep on me! I am not finished with you!" he said but Pippin interrupted him. "Yes you are! You have been talking about this since an hour without stopping!" I couldn't help but laugh at the childishness they represented.  
  
  
  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Legolas POV  
  
  
I smirked and cuddled more into my love. "Already exhausted, elf?" Gimli teased from the opposite of the fire. "No never! Ready for round 2???" I knew his pride was a little hurt but hey it was his fault in the first place. I suddenly began to laugh, startling everybody.   
  
"Why you laughing, elf???" Gimli said while rolling his eyes. "Because you look like a wet sheep!" I think I never laughed so hard in my live. "Owww my belly hurts!" I giggled. Aragorn drew me nearer to him when Gimli's hand began to slowly creep towards his axe.  
"We all should rest now because tomorrow we will climb up the Caradhras!" Gandalf stated. "I will take first watch!" Boromir offered quickly. When I looked at him I realised how much the dark caressed his body as if he was one with it.  
  
I shrugged that thought off as it was none of my concern and I was pretty exhausted so my mind could be playing pranks on me. "Sleep now love" Aragorn murmured into my ear while drawing circles trough my long hair. I relaxed as he took me in his arms and soon I felt sleep overtake me.  
  
  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
  
  
As Legolas slept peacefully in his lover's arms, Boromir held watch. His mind was far away as the ring spoke to him. It was slowly overtaking his mind, as the precious thing made the promises he always wanted to hear. "You will get power and honour! You will be able to save your people…," it whispered to him "You will get everything from me, everything you have craved for so long" it enchanted his whole being with those passionate words.  
  
"What do I have to do" he heard himself speak those doomed words. "Get me away from the Hobbits hands and put me onto the elf's finger…" His mind was too enchanted to resist or even to notice the strange order. He slowly crept to the sleeping form off the ring bearer. The ring seemed to reach out for him as it fell out of the brave Hobbits pocket.   
  
When he was just about to take the ring into his hand, Legolas stirred in his sleep causing him to jolt out of the spell. He quickly retreated into the shadows as his eyes filled with tears. What was he doing? He could never betray his friends!  
  
Boromir sat down on a fallen tree trunk, lost in his thoughts, which were still dizzy from the spell; the ring had laid upon him. He needed the ring and the ring needed him and the ring needed…."Legolas" he whispered. He realised that Legolas was in great danger. Boromir got up to tell Gandalf but stopped in midst-way. He could not tell them that the ring had gained so much power over him.   
  
He just could not. As of now his mind was not all overtaken by the great evil but when he gave in, would not only be Legolas and himself in danger no, whole middle-earth would fall into eternal darkness.  
  
  
His heart sank into a void and a great burden placed itself onto his shoulders. Was this his destiny? To betray the fellowship and free the evil again? Boromir sighed. Why had he joined the Fellowship at all? Again tears threatened to spill from his eyes as all hope drained out of him. No he would fight he would not give in! He liked the elf and all his friends far too much to be consumed by the ring. The last reminders of the once strong hope were stirring in him again.  
  
Little did the man know that Sauron himself, who sat in his chamber alone, manipulated him. The darkness surrounding him like air.  
  
"I knew that he would be so easy to manipulate as he is by far the weakest link in the Fellowship." The pure evil said to himself as he watched the man trough his shining globe.  
"Now my precious will you not only bring me the ring, no you will also return my pet to his real home as well!" he marvelled at the glowing orb as it showed the sleeping form of the fair elven prince. "Soon" Sauron growled before the orb went black and the room fell into darkness again.   
  
  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
  
  
TBC…  
  
By Jei  
  
Please gimme Feedback if you read that *makes huge Legolas puppy dog eyes* 


End file.
